


Catalyst

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: A new Life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, M/M, NO NO NO, OH on, Oh, THe parents find out, Trans Akaashi Keiji, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Keiji's parents find out about his pregnancy... while Keiji is in labor





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [THE_HERO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/gifts).



> So a next part was requested by THE_HERO (http://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO) and (more passivly) baublegum (http://archiveofourown.org/users/baublegum/pseuds/baublegum)! Here it is!!  
> I worked on this on a plane so I have no clue if anything's spelled wrong or something so...
> 
> THE_HERO: I hope that the call part was good enough I feel like it wasn't so sorry if it isn't

Keiji watched with a fond smile as Koutarou ran around the store, gathering clothes and stuffed animals.

“Bokuto the budget.” He reminds him, somewhat exasperated.

“You’re carrying my child Keiji, don’t you think you could call me by my first name?” Koutarou pauses in his movements.

Keiji barely falters with his deadpan stare.

“No? Okay?” Koutarou turns back to the wracks of pajamas.

Keiji sighs, glad Koutarou has been so kind. He’s even taken the money he’s gotten from his job at the mall to pay for things for their child. Speaking of, Keiji looks inside the cart Koutarou insisted on pushing (“You might get hurt Keiji!” “I’m pregnant not glass, Boutarou.” “Still!!”).

“What the fuck Koutarou.”

“Hm?” Koutarou looks up at him from where he’s kneeled next to a shelf of plaid blankets.

“You can’t buy half an outfit and just combine it with another.”

Koutarou pouts, something Keiji is still not completely immune to, but rules are rules.

“But Keij-”

“No. It’s law.”

“But if we buy both outfits-” Keiji tries not to laugh at the contemplative excitement on Koutarou’s face.

“Then we go over budget.”

“Oh yeah, that thing.” Keiji resists the urge to facepalm.

Not much longer finds Koutarou sitting on the floor, conflictingly glancing at the pink shirt in one hand and the blue shirt in his other. “Keiji what if it’s a boy? What if it’s a girl? What if it’s neither? That wouldn’t affect the clothing colour! Shouldn’t? Keiji I don’t want my kid to think color is specific to genders and they only have pink and blue what do I do?”

“While it’s cute that you’re so concerned, Bokuto, I’m sure the child will have grown out of these clothes by the time they can retain an idea.” Keiji looks firmly disinterested, but has combusted on the inside. How can Koutarou be so childish and so mature at the same time? With a shrug, Keiji files it as strength 456.

 Koutarou had been really helpful in the months since he had found out. 

At first he had wanted to quit college so he could be with Keiji 24/7. Which was what Keiji had been concerned about in the first place. In the end, it took Kuroo, Kenma, and Keiji sitting Koutarou down and mapping out their options if he continued college vs if he didn’t to convince Bokuto to stay. He still came as often as possible, and often stayed at Keiji’s for days at a time instead of going back to his dorms. 

Kenma was still staying over, enduring the longer train ride to school, which Keiji greatly appreciated.

The only problem, or potential problem, is Keiji’s parents. He hasn’t told them and is due any day now. And his parents are scheduled to fly back from where the ship they’re on lands in the next day.

Keiji is pulled from his thoughts by Koutarou bounding excitedly up to him, “Are you ready?”

Keiji glances at the overflowing cart in front of him and winces, “Koutarou…. Budget.”

 

\---

“Hey hey hey! Keiji! We should give the chi-”

Keiji tunes Koutarou out as he feels something inside him he didn’t know was tense break and something wet drip down the inside of his thighs.

“So wad’d’ya think Keiji? Wouldn’t that be a great-”

“Koutarou,” Keiji interjects, knowing that his first name will jolt Koutarou, and when Koutarou looks at him quizzically and happily, he’s frozen by the sight of Keiji looking at him with stars in his eyes and delight tinged with excitement and slight fear, “My water broke.”

Koutarou stands there gaping like a fish for a minute, Keiji looking at him fondly, before leaping away from the wall he was leaning against, “OH MY GOSH! OKAY I’LL GET THE BAG KEIJI IS EVERYTHING WE NEED IN THE BAG DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO DO YOU HAVE BABY CLOTHES WHERE ARE THE KEYS? WE NEED THE KEYS AND WE NEED TO DRIVE FAST BUT SAFE AND-”

Keiji sighs and picks up his own cell phone and dials, Koutarou still panicking behind him, “Yes Kuroo-san? My water broke. I need you to drive us to the hospital.” 

A pause.

“Oh yeah, we have the bag. No he didn’t faint, but he will if he stays this excited.”

Another pause.

“Oh yeah it is that bad he’s blue from yelling.”

A pause, through which faint cackling could be heard if one listened closely.

“Perfect thank you Kuroo-san.”

Keiji hung up the phone and turned just in time to see Koutarou trip on the leg of a bar stool and land in a graceless heap on the kitchen floor, “Koutarou, Kuroo-san is parked downstairs, do you have the bag?”

Koutarou blinks, “Oh. Yeah! Yes yes I do!”

 

\---

 

Keiji’s parents are happy to be home, their flight having just landed. Akaashi-sama turns on her phone and is astounded by the number of calls she sees, and voicemails. They are all from the same number that she recognizes as Keiji’s boyfriend’s from that time she read over his shoulder to tease him about whatever he had been blushing at. Except one. From the hospital?! A look at her husband reveals he’s having the same dilemma.

Before she can go through them, Keiji’s boyfriend calls him again, and she answers immediately, having to hold the phone away from her ear.

“OKA-SAN!”

“Yes, Kou-chan?” Last time Keiji had brought him over for dinner she and Koutarou had bonded over stories and pictures of her son, much to his chagrin. 

“HOW LONG DID YOUR LABOR TAKE?”

Now she’s confused, “I was never a slave Kou-chan.”

“NO NO NEVERMIND UM. HOW DID YOU KEEP BUSY WHEN YOU WERE GIVING BIRTH? HOW LONG DID IT TAKE? DO YOU HAVE A HISTORY OF SAFE BIRTHS IN YOUR FAMILY?” 

A distant, “Calmer Koutarou, not so loud,” could be hear in the background, presumably Keiji.

“Um…” Akaashi-sama exchanges glance with her husband, who can almost undoubtedly hear the phone, it still being pulled away from her ear, “I worked on crossword puzzles, it took four hours, and we have a safe history.”

“OH OKAY COOL THANK YOU!!! HEY HEY HEY” Koutarou’s voice gets distant, as though he’d covered the receiver with his hand but is still loud enough to be heard, “Keiji! Do we have any crossword puzzles?”

Akaashi-sama stifles a laugh, because of course Koutarou is that loud, “UM IS SUDOKO OKAY?!”

“Yes? It’s not really my choice Kou-chan what’s this about?” 

As much as Akaashi-sama wants to hear Koutarou’s answer, at that moment her phone rings again, and it’s the hospital, “Oh hold on Kou-chan I’m getting a call we’ll continue this later.”

She answers, and everything makes sense, “Ma’am, we’ve called to inform you you’re son is in labor. Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” she says, shocked, “Honey, get the car. We’re going to the hospital.”

\---

 

Honestly, Keiji isn’t sure whether he wants to thank Koutarou or add the -san back to his name.

On the up side, now his parents  _ know _ and Keiji isn’t the one to tell them. On the downside, know his parents know and  _ Keiji wasn’t the one to tell them _ . 

When they come into the room, the pause for an instant, probably surprised to see Kenma and Kuroo.

“Kuroo drove us here.” Keiji offers by way of explanation.

“And Kozum-pardon me, Kenma?” Akaashi-sama asks.

“They’re always with Kuroo.” Keiji says, and everyone nods as though it’s a given.

“So do you know the biological gender of our grandchild?” Akaashi-san speaks up.

“No we wanted to wait, and we’d have had to pay for the ultrasounds.” Keiji explains, to tired from the contractions rippling through him to be anything but relieved by his parents not being upset.

“Do you have a plan? If not we can support you a bit from the money we got from the research.” Akaashi-san offers.

Koutarou grins so wide that everyone else internally winces in sympathy for his face, “We have a plan but not much else! I’ve been offered a spot by the national team so in a few months I should have enough to at least provide a bit of support.”

“Good.” The Akaashi parents say, just in time for a nurse to shoo them out.

 

Atarashī Akaashi (“I have five siblings and you have none Keiji! There don’t need to be more Bokutos in the world!”) was born at 5:30 am, and is the beginning of Keiji and Koutarou’s new life, together.

**Author's Note:**

> So KeyofUV here is a more positive thing for you!!!


End file.
